


First Kiss Nerves

by ThePurpleCanary



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Green Arrow and the Canaries (TV)
Genre: F/F, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23155591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePurpleCanary/pseuds/ThePurpleCanary
Summary: “So you’ve never been with a woman before?”
Relationships: Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	First Kiss Nerves

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to @gingercanary for beta reading it for me

“So you've never been with a woman before?" Laurel asked, stunned that the woman she'd fallen in love with, the woman that had fallen in love with her, had never been in a same sex relationship before. "I've never had these kinds of feelings for a woman before" Dinah replied, half expecting Laurel to do a runner. Laurel smiled, seeing how nervous Dinah was. She put her arm around Dinah's neck, slowly pulling her forward, then leaned in until her lips were pressing against Dinah's. She then kissed her. Laurel then pulled away from the kiss & looked at Dinah "see, that wasn't so bad was it?" Laurel asked, waiting for a response. Dinah smiled, the nerves leaving her "that was far better than I expected" she said, she then put her arms around Laurel's neck & leaned in for another kiss.


End file.
